The mystery of the Skull
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Runt and his friends find a skull of a long extinct race of reptiles that went to war with the wolves called dragons but the question is are they really extincted


It was a sunny Saturday Flynn was sitting in his Clubhouse that was futuristic looking and Spherical in his backyard it had the omega symbol on it which is the logo for the club the Omegas they think of themselves as a secret society Princess,Kate,Felicity and the mothers of the rest of the members thought this was adorable.

The other members arrived they include Runt,Ryder,Haze,Oreo(Yep him to only change is Lilly isn't his mother),Silvia(The only girl in the group),Silver(Silvia's twin brother) and Sinister(Yes someone named their pup that). They entered the clubhouse and all sat in 8 chairs around a round table with the omega symbol on it Runt is the leader of the group because he shows strong leadership. Silvia is the smartypants of the group,Haze and Oreo are the comic Reliefs,Ryder Silver and Sinister are the Strong silent types because they don't talk much although Sinister is more of an intimidator because of he's black fur and maroon eyes thats why he's named Sinister because he looks scary but he's the opposite he is quite friendly which his why they invited him to the group.

"Ok guys meeting has begun,last Friday at the field trip to the Quarry Oreo Found something bring it out."Runt said Oreo opened his book bag and Pulled out a Fossilized skull but it wasn't a wolf skull it was reptilian and it had Horns protruding from behind its head it was a dragon skull. "Silvia what have you found out about this discovery." Silvia took a deep breath "Ok what Oreo found was the Skull of something called a Dragon." Haze looked puzzled "A wha?" "A Dragon all i have been able to find was Dragon were here long before wolfkind."Silvia explained everyone looked at the Skull for a while.

"We should tell someone we found it."Oreo suggested "But who?"Runt asked "for one thing our parents."Flynn said "Hey and how about that guy from the museum who welcomed us when our class went?"Haze suggested everyone agreed with that.

**The Jasper City History Museum**

The group along with their parents went to the Museum where the met the director who was a scienctist and historian himself his name was Dr Homer Dominick he was a 50 year old wolf with red fur." Homer looked at the skull and nodded "hmmm yep definitely a dragon skull,You pups have made an incredible find." "What is a Dragon?"Runt asked "Follow me everyone." Homer led them to a display that had the full skeleton of a massive anthropomorphic Dragon the display also had a sword a medieval shield and Armor with a name on a stand that sent chills down everyone's spine "Lord Deacon"

"The Dragons date back millions of years these monsters roamed the earth first until wolves came along and fought for control of the planet the battle went on forever until the medieval era when our friend here Ruled England,China,Russia and basically all of the Eastern and Northern Hemisphere of the earth,If you think the rest of the Dragons were bad Deacon was the worst."Homer said with seriousness in his voice which freaked out the pups "he's the worst?"Haze asked scared.

"Yes Deacon was a big meanie who takes what he wants and never apologizes,his scales were said to be as black as darkness with haunting yellow eyes."Homer said haze gulped "Deacon was the kind of Dragon you don't mess with he left 50 full grown male wolves by their underpants and throw them like they were ragdolls,he was the mightiest of them all."Homer said Humphrey chuckled "well obviously that's not true because he was taken down." "he was distracted sir one wolf snuck behind while the another caught him unaware." Humphrey still chuckled Kate elbowed him.

"Basically you pups are lucky wolves won the war if the Dragons did you me your parents everyone would not be here today."Homer said as the pups looked at eachother "the Dragons are all extinct?"Kate asked "Yes they are...at least we think they are." Everyone stared at Him "You think?"Princess asked confused homer pulled out his phone and Pulled up youtube and Pulled up a video that showcase the mysterious underwater sounds of Upsweep,Julia and The Bloop all going at normal speeds everyone was freaked out by the frighteningly sounds.

"These sounds were recorded in the ocean by something large scientists dismissed it as iceburgs but i know better something's haunting our oceans."Homer said ominously.

**Atlantic ocean**

"And i hate to know what it is."Homer said in fear.

Deep within the Atlantic ocean lies a very large utopian city that was sunkin thousands of years ago it's called Atlantis and the people who live there are the last race of Anthropomorphic Water Dragons known as Atlanteans the Atlanteans don't have wings instead they're built for swimming at high speeds they wear sleeveless wetsuit like clothes over their blue scales with a hole for their tails.

They also have a king of their own his name was King Tidal and his Wife Queen Marine both of them were calm and collected and unlike Deacon who would never run they would rather hide and take advantage of wolves beliefs of them extinct than face them king Tidal sat on his throne preying that the day they are discovered doesn't come.


End file.
